battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Vaults
Secret Vaults are special events where players have a chance at earning units beyond their current level. In addition, players have the chance to earn past promo units that are no longer available, such as the Mammoth Tank. Secret Vaults were introduced in the 3.3 Patch and have made regular appearances right before Boss Strike. Event Overview The Secret Vault is available to all players that are level 10+. Similar to Boss Strike, the event icon appears below the player's avatar with a countdown timer. When accessed, players are be able to see what units can be earned and can roll to earn these units with Nanopods. Players can purchase a set of 3 rolls for and/or a set of 10 rolls (which provides an 11th for free) for . For lower level ranges, 3 rolls cost and a set of 10 rolls, as well as its free 11th roll, costs . Each roll will provide a unit at random. The unit's value is guaranteed to match or best the player's Nanopod-spend. Depending on the player's level, different units will be made available. The current level ranges are as follows: *10-19 *20-29 *30-44 *45+ Events Secret Vault 1 The first Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: Mammoth Tank Ultra Rare: Battlewasp Striker Super Rare: Tamed Adult Sandworm Rare: Boar Matriarch Other possible units: Earthshaker, Basilisk, Imperial Peacemonger, Mega Tank Active: End of January 2014 - Beginning of February 2014 Secret Vault January 2014 Borderless.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ First SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 2 The second Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: Raider Recruit Ultra Rare: Mammoth Tank Super Rare: Special Agent Rare: Allied Brawler Other possible units: Mega Tank, Guerrilla, Lightning Tank Active: Ran through the end of February 2014 Secret Vault February 2014 Borderless.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Second SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 3 The third Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: Railgun Trooper Ultra Rare: Imitation Fragment Super Rare: Raider Recruit Rare: Special Agent Other possible units: Mega Tank, Veteran, Super Tank Active: Ran through the end of March 2014 Secret Vaults March 2014.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Third SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 4 The fourth Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: Blood Ninja Ultra Rare: Railgun Trooper Super Rare: Imitation Fragment Rare: Deadeye Other possible units: Veteran, Brutalizer, Elemental Trooper Active: Ran through the end of April 2014 Secret Vaults April 2014.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Fourth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 5 The fifth Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: Legendary Mammoth Ultra Rare: Blood Ninja Super Rare: Deadeye Rare: Zombie Hunter Other possible units: Mega Tank, Elemental Trooper, Mammoth Artillery Active: Ran through the second half of May 2014 Secret Vaults May 2014 2.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Vaults Legendary Mammoth.jpg|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 6 The sixth Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: M2014 Laser Gunner Ultra Rare: Railgun Trooper Super Rare: Mammoth Tank Rare: Zombie Hunter Other possible units: Mega Tank, Veteran, Brute Active: Ran through the second half of June 2014 Secret Vaults June 2014.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Sixth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 7 The seventh Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: Aero Jetpack Trooper Ultra Rare: M2014 Laser Gunner Super Rare: Bigfoot Shaman Rare: Tamed Mammoth Matriarch Other possible units: Railgun Tank, Laser Sniper, Elemental Trooper Active: Ran through the second half of July 2014 Secret Vaults July 2014.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Seventh SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 8 The eighth Secret Vault event for levels 45+ offered the following units: Jackpot: Legendary Boar Ultra Rare: Aero Jetpack Trooper Super Rare: Bora-Bora Hovercraft Rare: Bigfoot Shaman Other possible units: Lightning Tank, Mammoth Artillery, Guerrilla Active: Ran through the second half of August 2014 Secret Vaults August 2014.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Eighth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 9 The ninth Secret Vault event offered the following units: Jackpot: Wandering Samurai Ultra Rare: Legendary Boar Super Rare: Bora-Bora Hovercraft Active: Runs through the first half of September 2014 Secret Vaults September 2014.png|Visual of unit choices for levels 45+ Ninth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Category:Events Category:3.3 Patch